Your My Mockingjay: Forever and Always
by ToffeeMuffins
Summary: "It all started with the Primroses. Peeta Mellark was coming back to me, for me. I'd look deep into his gorgeous blue eyes and right at the back, was a hint of love. Hidden by hijacking and confusion, it was there, I knew it." Peeta Mellark. He was always the one. I don't want to lose the boy with the bread. Never. *One-Shot*


_Hey! I'm back with a one-shot for you. I began writing a story but I couldn't get into it, so this is just to make up for time lost. Oh, and Katniss has her child a bit earlier than in Mockingjay. She is 21 when she has her child._

_**It all started with the Primroses. Peeta Mellark was coming back to me, for me. I'd look deep into his gorgeous blue eyes and right at the back, was a hint of love. Hidden by hijacking and confusion, it was there, I knew it. Every day, there was improvement, maybe small, such as icing a cake at the newly built bakery, or writing a letter to Annie or Johanna, but sometimes, he would embrace me like there was no tomorrow, and it made me feel something that was never there before. Love. I don't want to lose the boy with the bread.**_

_**I needed him. To protect me, even though nothing could hurt me. That's what he and I do, protect each other. It was those days I would go round to his house, and he would open the door with a grin plastered all over his face, and suddenly I would drench his shirt in tears as he comforts me. The nightmares come back, and I need him desperately. He would sit me down on a chair, and sit next to me. Sometimes he sits in silence, and sometimes he would let me snuggle up to him. I would eventually fall asleep, and I would always hear him say something, but I could never catch it.**_

_**Nobody knew how I felt for him, except Haymitch. I would walk in, and pretend to double over with the stench like previous years. Hazelle keeps it clean, mostly to distract her from missing Gale. Gale, I never thought about him. He killed Prim, even if he deny's it. Our friendship will never be the same. Haymitch would either be sprawled across his kitchen table, or surprisingly, awake and sober, looking after his geese.**_

Today, I walked straight down the village to him. He was feeding his geese on the front porch of his house. I sat down next to him and he turned to me.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"It's about Peeta." I sigh. Haymitch throws some bread to his geese and turns his full attention to me

"What about him?"

"What do you think?"

"Think what?"

"Do you think?" I pause "He still loves me Haymitch?" I ask, truly worried incase he didn't

Haymitch chuckles. "Katniss, of course he does. He tells me every day. He talks about you 75% of the time."

My face lights up. "Really?" I jump to my feet.

"Yes, now go. Don't think your gonna charm him though, you've got about as much charm as a dead slug."

"Ahah." I sarcastically laugh. I run down the street to Peeta's house, waving at Haymitch who is taking a swig of something in a bottle. Liquor probably. I shake my head whilst I knock at the door and Peeta answers. His blonde hair shining in the light, and his blue eyes dazzling.

"Come in." Peeta smiles. I walk in and sit on the couch.

"I'll be with you in a minute Katniss, I just made some fresh cheese buns."

I laugh and lick my lips as he goes to retrieve them. After about 5 minutes, he comes back with them arranged on a plate. I reach to pick one but he mentions;

"They're hot."

I snatch my hand back and Peeta laughs as he sits next to me. I look into his eyes as he does the same to me. We both lean forward and kiss. It was a gentle one which we pulled apart from in 5 seconds, but it blossomed something inside of us. Something nobody could ever put out.

* * *

1 year later

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." The vicar says.

Peeta leans forward to kiss me and cheers erupt from behind. We decided after all, we wanted a big wedding. I even invited Gale and his family to come along. Johanna and her husband, my mother and a friend of hers came along, Annie and her boy, Finlay, Enobaria, Haymitch and his geese, Paylor and Plutarch, Delly Cartwright and my Prep team. More the better. Everybody enjoyed it, Haymitch got drunk, Annie and Finlay just danced the night away, and Enobaria made a move on Gale and ended up with a red cheek from a slap from his wife. Overall, It was the best day of our lives.

* * *

2 years later

"Come on Katniss! You can do this!" Peeta chants from the side of the bed.

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I scream as the midwife grabs something from between the legs

"I know, but keep going! It's nearly there." Peeta says, looking at the head from between her legs.

The midwife calmly says. "One last push!"

I scream in agony and suddenly I feel limp, and exhausted. The midwife dashes off with my child, wrapping the tag around her arm. I turn to Peeta

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"It's fine!" Peeta leans forward and kisses my sweaty forehead as the midwife comes back.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" she smiles, handing over my baby girl in a white blanket. She puts her in my arm and I cradle her silently until the midwife speaks up.

"I'm going to get the birth certificate. Do you have a name in mind?"

I look to Peeta and he nods.

"Brooklyn Rosa Mellark."

_**We thought of the name 5 months during my pregnancy. We were talking over dinner when Peeta mentioned the subject.**_

_**"What would you like to call our child?"**_

_**I shrugged. "If it's a girl, I want the name Primrose, or Rose in it, If it's a boy-"**_

_**"Cheese Buns!" Peeta squeals**_

_**"No way! We are not calling our child Cheese Buns!"**_

_**He pouts "Katniss! We have to carry on the Mellark Tradition of naming boys after bread!"**_

_**I shake my head. "What about Brooklyn, that's nice."**_

_**Peeta lifts his head up. "Brooklyn Rosa Mellark?"**_

_**I smile. "Beautiful."**_

_**"Maybe for the boy, Rye?"**_

_**Peeta whooped. "Bread! Yes!"**_

We were allowed home after 2 days. We both filled in the birth certificate and the tag around her wrist, and we kept the umbilical cord. Brooklyn was fast asleep, so we put her in her own bedroom, which was white, and luckily a pink carpet. We both kissed her forehead and let her rest. I walk downstairs and slouch on the sofa with Peeta. He whispers to me so faintly it had to process in my brain.

"You love me, real or not real."

I look at him, and a grin explodes on my face.

"Real." I smile. His face lights up. I will love him forever.

"Stay with me?" I ask

"Always." He whispers.

"Forever and Always."

_It is finished *breathes* I hope you enjoyed it, I hope, fingers crossed, I might have an idea for a story soon! Read and review! CloveandtheMockingjay_


End file.
